Tell Them That You Love Them
by Sennalyn
Summary: Dialogue only story in four parts. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Tell Them That You Love Them**

**Introduction**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Emergency!_ or any of the characters. Cheers!

* * *

"Tell Them That You Love Them" is a four-part story inspired by Whisper's challenge on the AllEFanfic board (in 2003). The challenge was to write a scene with only two characters using only dialogue. It was a very fun and different challenge, and I had a great time writing these four vignettes! I began with Roy's conversation with Chris, then moved to his conversation with Jennie, Joanne, and finally Johnny. You may go in any order you wish, of course, but it just makes more sense if you do it that way. Enjoy!

* * *

© 2003 lmj (alias hez)


	2. Tell Them That You Love Them 1: Chris

**Tell Them That You Love Them**

**Part One: Chris **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Emergency!_ or any of the characters. Cheers!

* * *

"Hey, son! Where're you going?"

"Hi, dad! Me, and Jason, and Alex are gonna play basketball down at the school."

"Hang up a minute, son. C'mere and give your old man a hug!"

"Aw, dad! Do I have to?"

"Oh, it'll only take a minute! C'mere!"

"But, dad! My friends! They're _watching_!"

"I'm sure their dad's hug them, too."

"Not anymore! We're not babies y'know!"

"I know that Chris, but . . . I really need to hold my son right now, okay?"

sigh "I guess so."

"Don't worry, Chris, in a few years, you won't even remember this moment."

"Sure I will. Alex and Jason'll never let me forget it!"

"Heh, heh, heh! "

"C'mon, dad! It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is, son."

"Dad . . . _gah_ . . . you're holding me . . . too. . . _gah _. . . tight!"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I already know that, dad."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to say it. I needed to say it. I need you to know it."

"I know it, I know it, okay? Jeeze! Hey, dad, you're not going to make me say it back, are you?"

"Heh! No, son, you don't have to say it back if you don't want to. Course it'd be nice. A man likes to hear his kids say they love him."

"Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I go now?"

"In a minute, Chris."

"You said that two minutes ago!"

"I know, but just one more minute, okay."

"Dad? Are you okay? That bandage . . ."

"Yes, Chris, I'm fine. It's just . . . I just want you to know I love you, son, and I will always love you. You and your sister and your mom - I love you all so much! You're my whole life!"

"Dad . . ."

"Don't ever forget that, okay, son?"

"Okay, dad."

"Okay, Chris, go have fun with your friends."

"Alright. Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, dad."


	3. Tell Them That You Love Them 2: Jenny

**Tell Them That You Love Them**

**Part Two: Jennifer **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Emergency!_ or any of the characters. Cheers!

* * *

"Hey, there's my Princess!" 

"Hi, Daddy!"

"What's my favourite girl up to today?"

"Playing Barbies."

"Can I play, too?"

"Daddy! You _want_ to play Barbies with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I didn't think boys liked to play Barbies."

"Well, this one does. How do you play?"

"Here, you be Ken, 'cuz you're a boy."

"Okay."

"An', I'm Barbie."

"Okay. Now what."

"I dunno. What would you like to do today, Ken?"

"Huh?"

_"Daddy, Barbie just asked Ken what he wants to do today. You be Ken, and say like, 'Let's go to the park, Barbie!'"_

_"Oh, okay."_ "Ah, well, Barbie, I was thinking, it is such a lovely day, maybe we could go to the park?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Ken! I love to go to the park! Hm hm hm hm hmmmm . . ."

"Ah, Jennie, honey, what are you doing?"

"Walking Barbie to the park, daddy."

"Do you have to hum when you walk? And make her hop up and down like that?"

"Of course! That's how ya know you're walking!"

"Oh. Makes sense, I guess. Ah, okay, here goes. Hmmm. Hmmm. Hm."

"Here we are at the park, Ken. It's so pretty here!"

"Ah, yes it is, Barbie."

"Let's sit down under this big tree an' have a picnic!" _"Daddy, sit Ken down here by Barbie."_

"Okay. There. Now what?"

"Does your head hurt, daddy?"

"What? Oh, this. No, honey, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Did it hurt before?"

"Yeah, it hurt a little bit, hon."

"Did it bleed?"

"Yes, it did a little."

"Eww! That's gross!"

"Heh! Yeah, I guess it was a little gross. But, it's okay now."

"Did Uncle Johnny fix it up for you?"

"No, sweetie, Uncle Johnny was . . . ah . . . busy."

"Oh. Well, it looks like it was put on good anyways."

"Yeah, it was."

"An' it doesn't hurt or bleed or nothin' no more?"

"Nope."

"That's good. Daddy, what time is it right now? "

"Ah, it's just about 9 o'clock, sweetie."

"Yay! It's time for Miss Twinkle Show! Will you watch Miss Twinkle Show with me today, daddy?"

"Sure, Princess. Just let me say hi to mommy first, okay."

"Okay!"

"You're the best little girl in the whole wide world, Jennie, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, really? Well, do you also know that I love you very, very much?"

"Yes, daddy, I do know that, too, and I love you very, very much, too! _Mmwah!_"

"Thank you, Jennie. Now, go turn on the TV, and I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay, daddy!"

* * *

© 2003 lmj (alias hez)


	4. Tell Them That You Love Them 3: Joanne

**Tell Them That You Love Them**

**Part Three: Joanne **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Emergency!_ or any of the characters. Cheers!

* * *

"Hey, Jo!"

"Well, hey yourself, Roy! How was wor . . . Oh my God, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just a little scratch."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, baby. Mmm. What smells so good?"

"It's dessert. For tonight. Chocolate fudge brownies with Cool Whi . . . hey, get your finger out of there! Roy DeSoto, I swear, sometimes you're as bad as the kids!"

"I just took a little from the side of the bowl! You'll never miss it."

"Roy! What are you . . . mmm . . .hey!"

"I love you, Joanne!"

"I love you, too, Roy. Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just love you all so much. You and Jen and Chris. I don't know what I'd do without all of you."

"Roy . . ."

"No, Jo, please . . . "

"Shhh! Let me hold you."

"I'll never forget the look on that man's face, Jo. Never. His whole family was gone: his wife, his son, his daughter. "

"Shhh, Roy . . ."

"We tried, Jo. We really tried. But it was . . . the fire was . . . out of control. It was too much. We tried to go in for them, but the whole thing just collapsed on us. The whole thing just came down right on top of us. We couldn't get to them, Jo. We tried."

"Oh, God!"

"They were . . . they were . . . just gone, Jo. Just gone. His whole family."

"Oh, honey!"

"That's why I have to tell you I love you, Jo. That's why I had to tell the kids. That's why I had to embarrass Chris in front of his friends. Hell, I even played Barbies with Jen."

"You _did_?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to, you know? I had to do it while I had the chance. Chris won't let me get away with hugging him like that much longer. He and I will just be shaking hands soon . . . "

"Oh, Roy . . ."

"My little Princess won't be playing Barbies much longer. She'll be wearing make up and hanging out with her girl friends, having crushes on rock stars, and she won't want her old man around anymore."

"Stop it, Roy!"

"No! It's true, Jo, and you know it. The kids are growing up. Fast! They'll be gone soon. Off having their own lives. They won't have time for us."

"Well, that will just give us more time alone with each other!"

"Mrs. DeSoto, you have a one-track mind, you know that?"

"Mmm. Yes, Mr. DeSoto, I do! Now, get out of here while I finish these brownies!"


	5. Tell Them That You Love Them 4: Johnny

**Tell Them That You Love Them**

**Part Four: Johnny **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Emergency!_ or any of the characters. Cheers!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, hi, Johnny."

"Roy! Hi! How're you doing?"

"Me? I just have a little scratch on my head, junior, you were the one unconscious for two hours yesterday!"

"Oh. Well. Yeah. I'm fine, Roy. You?"

"I'm fine, Johnny."

"Good."

"Ah, I was wondering if you needed a ride home from Rampart, or anything."

"Oh, ah. Thanks, but no. Uh, Krissy . . . she's the nurse who did my neural checks all last night . . . she's getting off work soon, and she volunteered to drive me home."

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you, really?"

"I'm fine, Johnny. Really."

"Really?"

"Really. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that yesterday . . . you know. It was pretty bad, and all."

"Yeah, it was."

"And, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, I gotta tell you, Roy, as soon as I was able, I picked up the phone and called my folks. You know. To tell 'em I loved 'em."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I practically attacked my family when I got home yesterday. I embarrassed Chris by hugging him in front of his friends, I played Barbies with my daughter, then watched the _Miss Twinkle Show_ with her, and I very nearly ravished my wife in the kitchen."

"Ah, Roy?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"I, uh, really didn't need to know that last part. In fact, I didn't need to know the part about playing with Barbies an watchin' Miss Twinkle, either."

"Heh! Sorry. Guess I got carried away, there."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"And, you don't need anything?"

"Nope. I got everything I need!"

"Yeah, I bet. Well, I'll let you go, junior."

"Okay, pally!"

"Hey, ah, Johnny?"

"Yeah, Roy."

"You know I . . . well, what I wanted to say was . . . um . . . Well, you and me, we've been working together for a while, y'know, an . . .I just wanted you to know that. . . "

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, yeah. I know. Me, too. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright! Oh, hey, Roy, Krissy's here, so I gotta run. See ya next shift!"

"Okay. See ya then, Johnny!"


End file.
